A silver tie costs $$36$, which is $12$ times as much as a purple pair of shoes costs. How much does the purple pair of shoes cost?
The cost of the silver tie is a multiple of the cost of the purple pair of shoes, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$36 \div 12$ $$36 \div 12 = $3$ A purple pair of shoes costs $$3$.